Yet Another Mistake, Another Wrong Choice
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Traduc de la fic de veiledndarkness. Résumé : Bobby fait des erreurs, nous en faisons tous. Celle ci ne peut s'arranger.


**Titre** : Yet Another Mistake, Another Wrong Choice.

Auteur : **Veiledndarkness**

**Traduc** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

Jack lèche ses lèvres nerveusement. 'Si ça se passait mal…' Il pense à lui.

Bobby détourne son regard de l'autre côté, ses mains s'entortillent légèrement. Il se trouve à quelques pieds de leur lit, son regard partout sauf sur Jack.

« Il n'y a rien à dire Jackie, » Dit Bobby, détestant le mensonge qui vient de tomber de ses lèvres.

Jack secoue la tête, les yeux rouges. « Non, » Dit Jack. Il se lève et retient l'envie de frapper contre quelque chose, ou quelqu'un.

« Non ? » Dit Bobby. Il fronce les sourcils, confus. Jack hoche la tête et Bobby ressent une sorte le peur le submerger.

« Je sais ce que tu vas dire et je vais te faciliter les choses, pour nous deux, » dit-il, la voix pas plus haute qu'un murmure.

Le froncement de sourcils de Bobby s'accentue. « Ce n'est pas ça Jackie, tu…tu ne comprends pas, » finit-il par dire sans enthousiasme.

Jack ricane. « Je ne suis pas débile Bobby. » Il regarde ailleurs un moment, pour se reprendre.

« Je t'ai vu avec elle, » dit-il dans un murmure angoissé.

Bobby pâlit. « Qui ? » Bredouille-t-il.

Jack lutte contre les larmes brûlantes qui s'accumulent sous ses paupières. « Ne me mens pas, pas maintenant, » implore-t-il doucement.

Bobby ferme les yeux lentement, incapable de répondre. Jack fixe le sol et hoche la tête, avalant difficilement.

« Bien, » Dit-il après un lourd moment de silence. « Dis moi, est ce que tu l'aimes ? »

Bobby hausse des épaules, sa lèvre inférieur tremble. Il regarde vers Jack, seulement pour entendre ces terribles mots. « Alors, tu l'aimes ? » Demande Jack, sa voix pleine de rage et de douleur.

Bobby regarde Jack, les mots le blessent. « Jackie, » dit-il.

Jack étouffe un sanglot. « Je t'ai tout donné, je t'ai aimé, » murmure-t-il, séchant les larmes sur ses joues.

« Et dire que je me demandais pourquoi tu ne me donnais pas tout, » dit-il amèrement.

Bobby lève une main tremblante et caresse la joue de Jack, mais il est tiré dans une étreinte violente.

« Je te déteste pour ça, » dit-il, retenant les larmes qui obstruent sa gorge.

Bobby soupire. « Je me détestes, » dit-il avant de se dégager de l'étreinte de Jack.

« Dis moi pourquoi, » dit-il, déglutissant plusieurs fois péniblement. Bobby cligne des yeux.

« C'est simple, et j'ai fait un choix, » dit-il, passant les mains sur ses yeux.

Jack rigole, un rire étrange qui fait reculer Bobby. Il croise ses bras sur sa poitrine, en défensive.

« Ca fait combien de temps ? » Demande-t-il rapidement. Bobby regarde le sol. « Six mois, » murmure-t-il.

Jack hausse les épaules, plus de larmes tombent, zigzaguant sur ses joues, des stries pâles le long de son visage. « T'es qu'un pauvre con, » lui crache-t-il.

« Elle sait pour moi ? » Demande-t-il. Bobby tressaille, surpris par la question.

« Savoir quoi ? » Demande-t-il. Jack le dévisage. Il fait deux grands pas puis il pousse Bobby contre le mur. Il se rapproche de lui, sa bouche près de l'oreille de Bobby.

« Que tu baises ton p'tit frère ? Que tu me baises depuis des années ? » Il a la voix enrouée.

Bobby hésite ; la sueur perlant sur sa lèvre supérieure. « C'est entre toi et moi, » murmure-t-il.

« Elle n'a pas besoin de savoir, » dit-il rapidement. « …C'était une erreur de toute façon… » Murmure-t-il.

Jack sent quelque chose dans son cœur se briser. Il recule, une main sur la tête, la pièce tourne.

« Je… » Essaie-t-il de dire, la gorge nouée et nauséeux.

« Dégages, » Dit-il enfin, les deux mains sur son visage à présent.

« Jack, » dit Bobby. Il tend une main vers son épaule. Jack recule brusquement, les yeux fermés.

« Dégages, merde, sors d'ici connard ! » Crie-t-il désespérément à Bobby. Bobby laisse sa main.

« Je suis désolé, » dit-il en prenant la poignée de porte. « Juste, va-t-en, » Dit Jack.

Bobby sort de la pièce, les pieds lourds, les épaules basses car il entend les premiers son des sanglots venir de la chambre.

Alors qu'il veut s'en aller, il entend la voix de sa mère l'appeler faiblement du salon.

« Tu as fait le mauvais choix Bobby. »

Bobby se sent mal, il essaie de parler, puis il secoue la tête et part silencieusement, ignorant le sentiment qu'il ressent encore, il a fait le mauvais choix.

**FIN.**


End file.
